


2002

by Schriftstellerexcerpts



Series: words are all i have (to take your heart away) [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schriftstellerexcerpts/pseuds/Schriftstellerexcerpts
Summary: Nicole shrugs again. “Mama said I’m too young to know what love is.”“We may not know what it is exactly,” Waverly starts. “But we know how it feels,” she adds. “At least I do,” she continues. “I know what it looks like, too.”“You do?”Waverly nods her head, matter-of-factly. “It looks like Curtis bringing Gus flowers from the garden,” she says. “And Gus leaning her head on Curtis’s shoulder when we watch TV,” she tells Nicole. “It feels like the vibration of music and being snuggled up in thousands of blankets.”Nicole swallows. “How do you know?”Nicole remembers the long stare Waverly gave her; remembers the way Waverly’s smile formed; slowly and then all at once. “Because that’s the way I feel when I’m with you.”





	2002

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! This one was requested by @Rioghn4ch! I hope you guys enjoy (:

**“2002” Anne Marie (2018)**

 

_I will always remember_

_the day you kissed my lips_

_light as a feather_

_and it went just like this_

 

“How’re those burgers coming along?” Perry asks Nicole as she flips a few of them.

 

“Five more minutes and they’ll be ready,” she tells him. “Hey, Chrissy told me that you got a promotion? One step closer to becoming the Chief of Surgery, yeah?”

 

Perry smiles. “Yeah, you’re looking at the new head of Cardio surgery.”

 

“Congratulations, Per,” she says to him. “You deserve it after how hard you’ve worked all these years.”

 

“It feels good, you know?” He replies. “To know that my work is helping others significantly.”

 

“I know the feeling,” Nicole speaks, smiling.

 

“I bet you do,” he responds. “Sheriff,” he adds, winking.

 

Chrissy, who is five-months-pregnant, approaches them. “Nicole, please tell me those burgers are almost done. I’m starving.”

 

“They just got done, Chris,” Nicole tells her as she loads all of the hamburgers onto one plate. “Help yourself.” She takes off her apron, the one that Waverly bought her, that says, “I cook as good as I look.” She shuts off the grill, shuts it, and goes inside to wash her hands. When she comes back outside, she takes a moment to look at her yard filled with her family.

 

Perry is helping Chrissy make a plate of food, Jeremy is fixing the collar on Robin’s button-up shirt, Wynonna is pushing Alice on the swing, making Alice laugh louder than Nicole has ever heard her laugh, Doc is watching Alice laugh while talking to Wynonna about the motorcycle he saw in the Big City a few days ago, Dolls is nursing a beer while showing Mercedes the new shoes he just bought, and Waverly is showing Weston, their little boy, how to do the monkey bars.

 

_no, it’s never been better_

_Than the summer of two thousand and two_

 

For a moment, Nicole is eleven again and she and Waverly are in the woods not too far from Gus’s house. They’re waiting for Wynonna, who wasn’t allowed to leave the dinner table until she ate all of her vegetables. They’re both holding disposable plastic cups that have water in them because Gus told them if they were going outside, they needed to make sure they had something to drink.

 

If she listens hard enough, she can hear ten-year-old Waverly promising her that she’ll love her forever before taking a drink of the water. She can see the way her eyes sparkle in the setting sun and the way her hair blows in the summer wind. Eleven-year-old Nicole is starstruck, frozen in place. She’s silently telling herself that Waverly only means she’ll love her forever as a friend and that’s all it’ll ever be.

 

But then Waverly is setting her cup down and wiping the moisture off of her lips with the back of her hand. She steps on one of the logs on the ground, which makes her eye level with Nicole. “You ever kiss anyone?”

 

Nicole can see herself swallow hard, the gulp in her throat almost noticeable. Her palms are sweaty and she doesn’t know _why_. She blinks a few times before looking straight at Waverly. “One time.”

 

_we were only eleven_

_but acting like grown-ups_

_like we are in the present_

_drinking from plastic cups_

 

Waverly eyes her. “Who?”

 

Nicole rubs the back of her neck. “Shae.”

 

“Did you like it?”

 

Nicole sees herself shrug, her face as red as her hair. “Not really,” she admits. “It was kind of sloppy and she tried to stick her tongue in my mouth.”

 

“Gus told me that you’re only supposed to kiss someone you love,” Waverly tells her. “Do you love Shae?”

 

Nicole shakes her head. “No,” she says.

 

She can see Waverly thinking for a minute, analyzing Nicole’s answer. She remembers the way Waverly had put her hand on her chin and furrowed her eyebrows. “Do you love me?”

 

Nicole remembers the butterflies. Gosh, there are so many. It feels like her whole stomach is filled with them. “Yeah.”

 

Waverly takes her hand off of her chin. “Good,” she replies. “I love you, too.”

 

“I know,” Nicole responds. She tucks her hands away in her pockets. “You tell me all the time, Waves.”

 

“You never say it back.”

 

Nicole shrugs again. “Mama said I’m too young to know what love is.”

 

“We may not know what it is exactly,” Waverly starts. “But we know how it feels,” she adds. “At least I do,” she continues. “I know what it looks like, too.”

 

“You do?”

 

Waverly nods her head, matter-of-factly. “It looks like Curtis bringing Gus flowers from the garden,” she says. “And Gus leaning her head on Curtis’s shoulder when we watch TV,” she tells Nicole. “It feels like the vibration of music and being snuggled up in thousands of blankets.”

 

Nicole swallows. “How do you know?”

 

Nicole remembers the long stare Waverly gave her; remembers the way Waverly’s smile formed; slowly and then all at once. “Because that’s the way I feel when I’m with you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really,” Waverly confirms. “I think we should kiss now.”

 

“We should?” Nicole asks, her voice getting caught in her throat. Suddenly, the summer air is too hot for her to handle and she takes a long drink of her water.

 

“That’s what people who love each other do, remember?”

 

“Oh,” Nicole says. She sets her cup down on the ground and clears her throat. “Are you sure you want to?”

 

“I’m sure,” Waverly replies. She closes her eyes and puckers her lips, waiting for Nicole to meet her halfway.

 

 

_singing “love is forever and ever”_

 

Nicole pushes her hair out of her face and slowly leans in. She closes her eyes before her lips touch Waverly’s for the first time. The kiss happens so fast that neither of them are really sure they felt it at all, but they both open their eyes with smiles on their faces.

 

“Why’re you guys smiling like idiots?” Wynonna asks as she approaches them. “Are we going to play cops and robbers or what? I didn’t eat all of my vegetables for you two to just stare at each other all night.

 

_well, I guess that was true_ ****

 

Nicole shakes the memory from her head and makes her way to the grill to make herself a plate of food. She calls everyone to come eat, which everyone does. She goes and sits on the picnic table and starts eating her food as one-by-one everyone joins her.

 

“Alice, make sure you eat your green beans, okay?” Wynonna says to her five-year-old daughter.

 

“But, mama, I don’t like them,” Alice complains, picking up a piece of the hamburger Wynonna chopped up for her.

 

“You’ll eat them,” Wynonna says sternly. “Or you won’t play with your cousin.”

 

“Fine,” Alice mutters.

 

Waverly is running the hand that isn’t holding a fork through Weston’s short, brown hair. He’s working on chewing a piece of hamburger. After he swallows it, he reaches for his sippy cup and takes a drink from it.

 

Nicole looks at her three-year-old boy and falls in love with him all over again. “Is it good, Westy?”

 

Weston nods his head. “Yeah, mama. Tank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, bud,” she says, smiling. She turns to Chrissy. “You ready to meet your little boy?”

 

Chrissy nods her head, rubbing one hand on her stomach. “I’m so ready.”

 

“Me, too,” Perry comments, smiling.

 

“I’m too young to be an aunt of three,” Mercedes says, although she’s smiling and looking at everyone with a look of pure love on her face.

 

“We love being the cool uncles,” Jeremy says. “Isn’t that right, babe?”

 

Robin nods his head, a grin on his face. “Of course,” he agrees. “Which reminds me. Alice, are you ready for Uncle Robin to show you how to identify the different types of trees?”

 

Alice makes a face, but not because of what Robin just asked her; because of the green bean she is currently chewing on. After she swallows it, she looks at Wynonna, who gives her a hard look. “Yeah, Uncle Robin,” she says. “Can we get ice cream after?”

 

“We sure can, little A.”

 

Suddenly Nicole is in the woods again, surrounded by all of her friends. They’re listening to Chrissy play the guitar as she sits on a tree stump. Perry drove his Mustang up to the edge of the woods and a few of them are dancing on top of the hood.

 

_dancing on the hood_

_in the middle of the woods_

_of an old Mustang_

_where we sang_

_songs with all of our childhood friends_

_and it went like this, say_

 

They’re all in high school, hanging out in the only place that they can call their’s. Sure, it’s in the woods, but it’s good.

 

Nicole is watching Doc and Wynonna sway to the soft melody of Chrissy’s guitar. She then looks to the Mustang and watches as Mercedes, Dolls, and Jeremy dance slowly. Perry is smiling, leaning against a tree. Nicole is holding Waverly from behind, resting her chin on top of her head.

 

Nicole listens intently as Chrissy starts singing softly. She recognizes the song, one of Waverly’s favorites.

 

“ _Oops, I got 99 problems singing bye, bye, bye_ ,” Chrissy sings, smiling as she does so. “ _Hold up, if you wanna go and take a ride with me_ ,” she continues. “ _Better hit me, baby, one more time_.”

 

Waverly starts to sing along. “ _Paint a picture for you and me_.” She turns in Nicole’s arms. “ _Of the days when we were young, uh_ ,” she sings to her. “ _Singing at the top of both of our lungs_.”

 

Nicole still remembers the way goosebumps form on her skin as she leans in and kisses Waverly softly, a kiss filled of love and promise.

 

“Baby?”

 

Nicole blinks herself back to the present time. Waverly has her hand on her arm, looking at her strangely. “Yeah?”

 

“You spaced off,” Waverly tells her. “You okay?”

 

Nicole nods her head, smiling. “Yeah,” she assures her wife. “Just really happy.”

 

Waverly leans in and kisses Nicole gently. Weston makes a face.

 

“Mommies, no tissing at da table.”

 

“No tissing at da table?” Nicole questions, pulling away from Waverly. “That’s not fair, little man. I love your mama, so that means I should get to kiss her whenever I want to.”

 

Weston shakes his head. “No, mommy.”

 

Nicole laughs softly. “Okay, Wes, I won’t kiss your mama at the table,” she tells him. “Can I kiss her in the house?”

 

Weston thinks about it for a minute. “I tink so.”

 

“Okay, good,” she smiles, winking at him.

 

Alice looks at Doc. “Daddy, can I go play now?”

 

“Now, Ms. Alice, you have not finished your green beans yet,” he replies. “Your mother wants you to finish them.”

 

Alice sighs. “But, daddy,” she tries. “Green beans are nasty. See,” she points at Doc’s plate. “You haven’t eaten yours.”

 

Wynonna glares at him. She mouths, “Eat them.”

 

Doc plasters on a fake smile, picks up his fork, and puts some green beans on it. He hovers them over his mouth before taking the plunge and forcing them down his throat. “See, little girl? I do indeed like green beans.”

 

Alice isn’t sure she believes it, but she picks up her fork anyway and eats the rest of her green beans. “Okay, can I play now?”

 

“Scram,” Wynonna tells her daughter. “We have to leave soon, though. Your bedtime is approaching.”

 

“Mama, can I pway?” Weston asks Waverly.

 

Waverly examines his plate. He almost ate all of his food, green beans included. “Yes, you may, my sweet boy.”

 

He gets up and runs after Alice.

 

“Thanks again for dinner, Nicole,” Robin says. “It was really good.”

 

“Anytime, Robin,” she replies, her arm going around Waverly’s shoulders. Waverly leans into her. “I love when we all get together.”

 

“I think we can all agree on that,” Jeremy speaks.

 

Mercedes smiles, Dolls nods his head before taking a drink of his beer, Perry kisses Chrissy’s cheek, Chrissy looks like she could cry because of the amount of happiness she feels in this moment, Robin takes Jeremy’s hand in his own, and Nicole whispers that she loves Waverly, making Waverly cuddle more into her.

 

Nicole is eighteen again. She’s laying in Waverly’s bed. She sneaked in the night before and held Waverly all night. The two of them are naked, wrapped in the sheets after having made love for most of the night. They’re grateful that it’s a Saturday because they’re far too tired to go to school. Nicole knows she has to leave soon, before Gus comes and tells Waverly to eat breakfast.

 

She listens as Waverly sighs sleepily, pulling her closer. Neither of them have their eyes open yet, the daylight too bright for them this early. Nicole kisses Waverly’s head, sighing blissfully. She wants to stay like this forever, with Waverly wrapped in her arms.

 

_now we’re under the covers_

_fast forward to eighteen_

_we are more than lovers_

_yeah, we are all we need_

_when we’re holding each other_

_I’m taken back to two thousand and two_

 

Nicole remembers finally opening her eyes and looking at how peaceful Waverly looks. Her brown hair is covering most of her face and Nicole thinks she sees some drool on the corner of her lips. She’s cooing softly, not fully awake yet. The sheets just barely cover her breasts and Nicole knows she has never seen anyone more beautiful than her girl.

 

She leans in and starts covering Waverly’s face in soft, meaningful kisses. Waverly slowly opens her eyes and blinks away the sleep from them. She smiles and leans into the sweet kisses. Nicole smiles against Waverly’s face and pulls away so she can look at her girlfriend.

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever tire of looking at you,” Nicole whispers, speaking nothing but the truth.

 

Waverly smiles, burying her face in the pillows.

 

“Look at me,” she begs softly. Waverly does and Nicole holds her eyes with hers. “You’re the love of my life, Waverly Earp.”

 

She remembers the blush on Waverly’s face. “You’re the love of my life, Nicole Haught.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Waverly nods, leaning in and kissing her with every ounce of love she had for Nicole. “Yeah,” she says against her lips.

 

Nicole focuses back on her friends. They’re talking about getting together for breakfast next weekend. Nicole brings her free hand to her lips and she swears she can feel the kiss that seventeen-year-old Waverly had given her when they were tangled up in the sheets, dedicating their love to one another.

 

She drops her hand and kisses Waverly’s temple. They all agree to meet up next weekend for breakfast at Shorty’s before they decide it’s time to part ways.

 

“Alice, c’mon!” Wynonna hollers across the yard.

 

Alice runs up to her, Weston trailing behind. “Can I stay the night?”

 

Wynonna shakes her head. “Not tonight, sweetheart.”

 

“How about you stay sometime during the week?” Nicole suggests. “You can help Weston and me work on my Corvette.”

 

“You mean it, Aunty ‘Cole?”

 

Nicole nods her confirmation. “I mean it, hotrod.”

 

Alice smiles, liking Nicole’s answer. She takes Wynonna’s hand.

 

“We’ll probably be over tomorrow,” Wynonna tells Waverly and Nicole.

 

“We know,” Nicole teases. She steps forward and kisses Wynonna’s forehead, a habit she developed long ago. “See you, Earp.”

 

“Bye, Haught,” she replies. “Bye, babygirl.”

 

“Bye, ‘Nonna,” Waverly smiles, waving.

 

“I do appreciate dinner,” Doc tells the both of them. “Thank you for having us.”

 

“No problem, Doc,” Nicole says.

 

Jeremy and Robin hug them, then wave at Weston, who waves back. “Bye, guys.”

 

Perry side-hugs Waverly, pats Nicole on the shoulder. “I had a good time.” He tells them. “Bye, little man,” he says to Weston.

 

Chrissy hugs Waverly, then Nicole, then Weston. “You guys are the best.”

 

Dolls kisses the side of Waverly’s head, then fist bumps Nicole and Weston. “See ya.”

 

Mercedes pulls them into a group hug, Weston hugging her leg. “Bye, bye, Haught-Earp’s.”

 

After everyone leaves, the family of three go inside their house. Waverly bathes Weston, then reads his a bedtime story. Once he’s asleep, both she and Nicole tuck him in and whisper “Goodnight.”

 

They make their way to their room, change into their pajamas, then crawl into bed. Waverly immediately cuddles up to her wife, reveling in the way she feels when she’s this close to Nicole.

 

_oops, I got 99 problems singing bye, bye, bye_

_hold up, if you wanna go and take a ride with me_

_better hit me, baby, one more time_

 

“Tonight was fun,” Waverly says.

 

Nicole smiles. “Yeah, it was.”

 

They fade into a comfortable silence before Nicole breaks it.

 

“Do you remember when we kissed for the first time?” She asks her wife.

 

Waverly blushes. “Yeah,” she replies. “Gosh, we were so young.”

 

“So in love,” Nicole adds. “We just weren’t sure what that meant.”

 

“Yeah,” Waverly responds, smiling. “Nicole?”

 

“Yeah, babe?”

 

“I like when you bring me flowers from the garden,” Waverly tells her.

 

“I like when you put your head on my shoulder when we’re watching TV.”

 

_Paint a picture for you and me_

_of the days when we were young, uh_

_singing at the top of both our lungs_

 

“You feel like the vibration of music,” Nicole whispers, her voice full of nothing but love.

 

Waverly cuddles into her further. “You feel like being snuggled up in thousands of blankets.”

 

_on the day we fell in love._  

 


End file.
